


Infatuation With The Dead

by kpop7729



Series: Dimilix Week 2021 [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Animal Death, Freeform, M/M, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Suicidal Thoughts, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29528496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpop7729/pseuds/kpop7729
Summary: Felix turned around and stood face to face with a vampire. Most likely the dangerous vampire he'd been looking for. But something was off about it. Something about it looked familiar. It sort of looked like...There was no use dwelling on it. He'd have to kill it no matter what. If anything, it had to be a coincidence. Dimitri was dead.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: Dimilix Week 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163615
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: 2021 Dimilix Week





	Infatuation With The Dead

**Author's Note:**

> Dimilix Week 2021 - Day 5
> 
> Prompt: Non-Human AU
> 
> TW: Non-Consensual Blood Drinking. Dubious consent kiss. Domestic violence themes?? Suicidal thoughts and actions (no actual suicide) Mentions of animal death.

Felix was on his way to his most dangerous mission yet.

He was on his way to kill a vampire that had been causing trouble for a while now. No one could ever manage to kill it. Anyone who was sent out never came back. It was a brutal murderer, even for a vampire. Its victim's bodies were always morbidly torn into, looking like some wild animal had feasted on them. Usually, vampires just went for the neck and killed from there, but this vampire seemed to relish in its victim's suffering. Disgusting.

Admittedly, the thought of it made a shiver run down his spine. But he wouldn't be afraid. He couldn't allow himself to be scared. The vampire would smell it from a mile away. Though if it came down to it, Felix could still kill it while scared. He'd done it before.

He knew he could kill this vampire. He'd been training for this since he was a kid. He was one of the best vampire hunters around. Ingrid was also pretty good, Ashe too, as well as Felix's father. Sylvain was good but he didn't take his training seriously enough. 

It's not as if anyone had personally asked him to take on this mission. They probably wouldn't send him out alone to deal with such a dangerous vampire. But he overheard his father talking on the phone in his office about a sighting of the murderous vampire. His father had talked about possibly leaving it alone for some reason. What had gotten into him? They hadn't been close since Glenn's death, but if this how his father felt about a vampire, they really had nothing to talk about anymore. 

He'd heard the location mentioned in his father's conversation, and took it upon himself to go get rid of the vampire. There was no way he could allow a horrible creature like it to live. He didn't want to ask his friends for help, even though he probably should. He didn't want to bring them into this. This vampire was incredibly dangerous, and there was a good chance they wouldn't make it back. Felix would rather take his chances alone. 

Maybe he should've left a note, but he couldn't chance someone coming after him. If he died, no one would know why. The thought made him nauseous but he kept walking. If his father wasn't going to order this vampire to be killed, he'd have to kill it himself. 

His father was now the head of the vampire hunting organization in their area. Dimitri's father used to be the head, but he'd died in the same tragedy Dimitri had died in. The vampires had seemed to want control at the time. They didn't like being prey, they preferred to be the only hunters. Their rebellion had quickly been quelled, but not quickly enough to prevent the deaths of some of the most important people in their vampire hunting organization. That's when Glenn had died, protecting Dimitri. It'd been a futile effort. They had both died in the end anyway. 

There was no use dwelling on the past. He had to focus on the matter at hand. He was on a mission. It very well might be his last mission, but still. He had to try. He couldn't let any more people get hurt because of this monster. 

He headed inside the abandoned church that was said to be the monster's hideout. He got his stake ready. He had to kill it quickly. No remorse. No matter what. That's what had been drilled into his head since he was a kid. So why was his father hesitating in sending out the order to kill this beast? 

He started scanning the pews for any sign of the creature. It was dark in here, not much to illuminate the place save for the moonlight coming in from the shattered stain glass windows. Vampires preferred the darkness, and it also gave them an advantage over their prey and attackers. 

Felix looked all around, but there was no one there. He was about to head into a different room, when he felt a breeze behind him. He turned around, but there was no one there. It was probably the wind coming in from the window. No reason to be jumpy. 

Sighing, he headed to a different room. There weren't a lot of places to hide in this crunch but he'd make sure to search every inch of it. Vampires could be crafty sometimes. He searched and searched until he ended up right where he started. No one was there except for him. Not even a spot of leftover blood from a victim. 

Maybe his father's information was wrong. Or the vampire had gone hunting. He could wait until it got back. Or perhaps he should come back another time. Maybe his father would stop being so spineless by then and send out the order to kill it. Or maybe he did and the vampire had already fled. 

He started to head toward the front doors of the church, when he felt a cold breeze again and shivered. He turned around. "Just the wind." He said out loud to no one. There was still no one here but him.

He started to walk out again, but something stopped him. Someone grabbed his arm and pulled him back, their grip tight. "Leaving so soon?" A voice asked him. 

Felix turned around and stood face to face with a vampire. Most likely the vampire he'd been looking for. But something was off about it. Something about it looked familiar. It sort of looked like...

There was no use dwelling on it. He'd have to kill it no matter what. If anything, it had to be a coincidence. Dimitri was dead. 

He yanked his arm out of the vampire's grasp. The vampire surprisingly didn't put up a fight. For some reason, he couldn't bring himself to plunge the stake into its heart. What was wrong with him?! 

"I'm not leaving now, considering I found you." Felix said. He had to stall. He couldn't just run away from it. Until he worked up the nerve to kill it, he had to stall. It shouldn't take long. As soon as the vampire said something that made it obvious there was no chance of it being Dimitri, he'd kill it. 

"Isn't it more like I found you? You were about to leave until I grabbed you, were you not?" The vampire said. Its words didn't help Felix find his resolve. If anything, it made his situation worse. Its phrasing was just like Dimitri's. Its voice was a bit deeper than Dimitri's, but Felix could still hear a resemblance. Its facial features were similar but older. Same blonde hair, just longer and more unkempt. Its eyes were the same shape, but instead of deep blue they were glowing red. 

"What game are you trying to play?" Maybe this vampire could shapeshift somehow. That's why no one had managed to kill it. It took on the form of the hunter's loved ones, catching them off guard. Felix had never heard of a vampire like this, but he'd seen stranger things before. 

"I'm not trying to play any game, Felix." The vampire responded. Felix couldn't help but gulp. How did this beast know his name? Could it read his mind along with being able to shapeshift?

He had to pull himself together. This was a vampire, a monster he was going to kill. "Dimitri's dead. I saw him die. You have no right to take on his form." Felix spat. He then lunged at the vampire with his steak. The vampire caught his wrist before he could make contact and held it above his head. His grip was tight. Any tighter and Felix might have a sprained wrist. Or worse.

"You didn't see his corpse, did you? You just assumed he had died. I'm not taking on anyone's form but my own." It said, not letting go of his wrist. 

"He was on _fire_." 

"You still didn't see his corpse. It's possible the vampires turned him before he died. That's what happened, Felix." 

"So you're telling me you're Dimitri?" Felix asked in disbelief. 

"No, not exactly. The Dimitri you knew has indeed died. I'm a vampire now. I'm sure you've heard stories about me. All of them are true. I've killed and tortured people. Drunk from countless humans. Your friend is dead. Only a monster remains in his place. You might've been able to put me to rest, but you hesitated. Perhaps if you bought some friends along with you, you wouldn't be in this predicament." Felix shouldn't have hesitated. Even if this was Dimitri, it certainly wasn't anymore. He should've killed him so he could finally rest. He'd failed him. 

"So what now? You're going to kill me?" Felix dared to ask. 

"Hmm, I'm still deciding. What do you think I should do, Felix?" Dimitri asked, his grip tightening. Shit. Definitely at least a sprain. 

"You should let me go." Felix said, looking straight into his eyes. He wouldn't back down. He wasn't scared. 

Dimitri, no, the vampire grinned menacingly. It let go of his wrist. "You should've said so earlier." 

Felix switched the stake from his right hand to his left. If he needed to strike Dimitri, it'd be best if it wasn't with the side with the sprained wrist. He should probably be in more pain by now, but adrenaline was coursing through him. 

"You should go get your wrist checked out." Dimitri told him. 

"What do you care for, vampire?" 

"I'm not sure. Perhaps some of the sentiments from your friend are still left in this body. But my hunger is also present. And you're looking very tasty right now, Felix. You smell far better than anyone I've ever drunk from. I bet your blood's delicious. I find the more hatred someone holds for vampires, the better their blood taste. And you seem to hold so much hatred it's intoxicating." 

"You're not drinking from me." Felix said, getting ready to strike again if needed. Idiot, don't wait for the vampire to strike first! Felix wasn't making any sense right now. Waiting for a vampire to make the first move isn't what his training had taught him at all. 

"But you got to make a request, so now it's my turn, isn't it? Though I suppose it isn't much of a request." Dimitri said, before pinning him against the wall. He cushioned his head from the impact with his hand. How thoughtful, Felix thought bitterly. That didn't save the rest of his body from the pain, but at least he wouldn't pass out from this. 

"I'm taking it regardless of what you want," Dimitri said, sinking his fangs into Felix's neck. 

It had hurt, but not as much as the other times vampires had bitten him. Their aim had been to kill. Dimitri's...Felix wasn't sure yet. He did seem to like torture. Maybe he was just slowly killing him. First his wrist, then a bite, then maybe he'd be dead. 

Unfortunately for Felix, there was still the pleasure that came with a vampire bite. It felt _nice_ , in some sick sort of way. The feeling always made him want to throw up. He wanted to throw up now. Right on this beast. That'd be perfect, then maybe the vampire would let him go. 

"I won't take much. I don't want you dead just yet." Dimitri said, pulling back. So it was his intent to kill him slowly. 

Dimitri licked the remaining blood on his mouth, and then licked the bite marks on Felix's neck, causing them to stop bleeding. He wasn't supposed to do that if he wanted to kill him, but it made sense if he wanted him to die slowly. The bite marks were already starting to scab. 

"What should I do now, Felix?" Dimitri asked him, not releasing him.

"Let me go." Felix said dumbly. He should've told the vampire to die or to let him kill it. Something. The blood loss must be getting to his head. 

"Certainly," Dimitri said, releasing him. "You know, you never ask me if there's something I want you to do. It's a bit rude, don't you think?" 

"Why ask if you're just going to take?" 

"It's the thought that counts. May I ask you something?" 

"No." 

"I've heard you've become one of the best hunters in the area. How come you're not doing your best to kill me?" Dimitri, no, the vampire asked him. Felix didn't know how to answer it. 

"You're right. I need to rid the world of a monster like you." 

Dimitri smiled wickedly. "Now you're finally getting it. I was beginning to think you intended to let me live. That would be quite disappointing, would it not? Who knows how many more lives I would claim?" 

He- It was right. It needed to die. It admitted to killing and torturing humans. It had to die. 

Dimitri grabbed his left hand with the stake in it, this time his grip light. He brought the stake over to hover above his heart. "Don't hesitate. End it, Felix." Dimitri demanded. 

If he moved his hand forward just a bit, he would end Dimitri's life. He- It'd be dead. He couldn't hesitate. He had to end it. He had to kill Dimitri. 

The monster suddenly chuckled. "You can't do it, can you? After all that I've done to you, you can't seem to end me. Why can't you do it, Felix? You're not weak. You don't wish to end your friend's suffering? You enjoy watching me suffer?" His face had another twisted smile on it. "Maybe I'm not the only one who enjoys torture." 

Why was he hesitating?! If he didn't kill the monster now, he'd never forgive himself. Dimitri was practically begging him to. Dimitri. Dimitri wanted him to kill this monster. He had to, for Dimitri. 

"You want me to kill you?" Felix couldn't help but ask. He was still stalling. He needed to stop stalling. 

The monster laughed. "Did you not hear what I just said? Of course I want you to kill me! I'm nothing more than a monster. I've tried to do what I could to rid the world of filthy rats like me. Humans can be twisted too, you know. But there's one rat I cannot ever manage to get rid of. I need you to cleanse the world of me, Felix."

"I've never met a vampire who wanted to die." 

"I've never met a hunter who didn't intend to kill me. We both seem to be broken beyond repair. Perhaps it'd be doing the world a favor if I ended both of our lives." 

Those words brought Felix back to reality, if only a little. "I'm not intending to die here, vampire." 

"And you intended on killing me when you came here, but I'm still alive. And you call yourself a hunter?" 

"I'm still alive, you call yourself a vampire?" 

Dimitri laughed a bit, then it turned into a fit of full-on maniacal laughter. He released Felix's hand, but Felix didn't move the stake away. He couldn't trust this crazed beast. "You couldn't be more right Felix. I should've killed you the moment you entered. I've imagined removing your head from your shoulders before, but for some reason, I can't bring myself to. I did however injure your wrist and bite you. Speaking of which, if you intend to keep on living, you should do something about your sprain." Dimitri said.

"Dimitri, are you almost finished with your food?" He heard a women's voice from outside. Shit. Must be another vampire. Felix wasn't going to make it out of here alive, was he? His chances were slim as it was when it was just Dimitri, but if another vampire came they'd be non-existent.

"I'm done eating if that's what you're asking." Dimitri told her. She was coming, and then that'd be it. Felix would be dead.

Dimitri chuckled again. "I can hear your heart racing. Do not worry, I won't allow her to kill you. If you are to die, it'll be by my hand." 

Felix couldn't exactly say that made him feel any better. 

Felix turned when he heard the woman entered, removing the stake from its place above Dimitri's heart. She had short blonde hair and glowing red eyes. She wore a simple dress with a shaw. She had a creepy smile that would look kind if not for her sharp fangs. 

"Oh my, he's not dead! Is he a friend?" The woman asked. 

"Yes, Mercedes. This is Felix." Dimitri introduced him to the other vampire. Maybe this was all just a really weird dream, and he'd wake up soon. 

"It's nice to finally meet you! Dimitri's told me a lot about you. Oh, but it seems like you're hurt. Do you want me to heal you?" Mercedes asked. 

"Don't touch me. It's not like you could anything." Felix told her. 

"That's where you're wrong, actually. A few rare vampires do happen to have healing powers." She said. She held her hands out and they started glowing white. What the hell? Was she trying to kill him? 

"That should do it. Your injuries should be healed now." He didn't feel sore anymore, but maybe it was physiological. A new sort of vampire hypnotism? He checked his wrist. It seemed to have full mobility. He felt his neck and found the bite marks were indeed gone. This was impossible. He must've hit his head on the way here. Or maybe he was hallucinating from blood loss. Maybe Dimitri had killed him a long time ago and this was hell. There was no way this was actually happening right now. 

"I will warn you that Annette is stopping by, but she only drinks animal blood." Mercedes said. A vampire who drinks only animal blood? Definitely hallucinating. Vampires could do that if there was no other choice, but they always went for human blood if they could. No vampire would ever choose to drink from animals. According to them, it didn't taste as good as human blood. 

"Do you mind stepping out for a bit Mercedes? Felix and I have some unfinished business to take care of." Dimitri smiled menacingly at him again. 

"Now Dimitri, it's not nice to scare your friends. If you're not going to behave, I should stay so I can heal him." Mercedes scolded. 

"He's a hunter, he can handle himself." Dimitri told her. 

"It doesn't seem like he's in the position to do so now. He's probably in shock from seeing a friend thought dead. I know I would be. I didn't even try to defend myself when Emile turned me. I didn't think him dead but I didn't know vampires existed. It must be worse for him." Mercedes said. 

Dimitri huffed. "Do what you like then. I'm not intending on killing him today."

"I know, but injures are still painful. Plus too much fear isn't good for human hearts." 

What the hell was he listing to? Why was he just standing there listening? He was fully healed, he could make it out of here now. He could come back to kill this monster and its friends later. There was no way he'd be able to do it now. 

"Felix," Dimitri said, bringing his attention to him. "What are you looking for from me?" With that question, it felt like he was floating. For some reason, he suddenly wanted to answer every question Dimitri asked. In the back of his head, he knew he was being hypnotized, but he couldn't bring himself to resist. He was usually better than this. 

"I want my friend back. I know I should kill you, but I can't." Felix said robotically. 

"And how do you feel about me now? Do you hate me?" Dimitri asked. He couldn't help but answer. Dimitri's voice was addicting. He wanted him to ask hundreds of questions. He'd answer every one without hesitation. 

"I know I should, but even now I still love you." 

Dimitri chuckled. "Love me? What do you mean?" 

"I'm in love with you." Felix told him, still no emotion in his voice. He'd loved Dimitri ever since he was a child. He was supposed to move on when Dimitri had died. He knew he had to. Still, he hadn't. 

"You're a complete and utter fool, you know that?" Dimitri told him, walking closer to him and growling in his face. 

"Yes." He really was, letting Dimitri take over his mind like this. He shouldn't be in love with a vampire. He should've killed him. This wasn't even Dimitri for crying out loud! This was just a monster wearing his face. He couldn't love an imposter! Why did apart of him think this was still Dimitri? This wasn't Dimitri! 

Something in the beast's face softened for once. He actually looked regretful. "I didn't mean that. I don't think you're a fool." Dimitri said, cupping his cheek. "Do you want me to kiss you?" Dimitri suddenly asked him.

"Yes." Felix answered. 

Dimitri's lips met his. Felix should pull away, but couldn't bring himself to. His lips were cold but soft. Felix had expected kissing a vampire would feel horrible, but it was actually kind of nice. At least, it didn't make Felix want to throw up, but that could be the hypnotism talking. Eventually Dimitri pulled back and said, "I'm not capable of love anymore, but if I was, it'd be you, Felix." 

"I'll release you now." Dimitri said a moment after. And suddenly he was alone. Dimitri was gone, and so was Mercedes. He was alone in the church. No lasting injuries on him as evidence of what just happened. Only the lingering feeling of Dimitri's lips on his. Was that even real? Had Felix hallucinated the whole thing? Was he going crazy? 

Felix couldn't handle the uncertainty. He'd have to come back to the church later to see for himself if it was just his imagination or not.


End file.
